internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Metropolitana competitions (Argentina)
The following competitions have taken place in the Metropolitana region of Buenos Aires, Argentina, over the years: Overview of Competitions The Torneo Apertura (in English, Opening Championship; also referred to as the Torneo Apertura Metropolitana since 2011) and the Torneo Clausura (English: Closing Tournament; also known since 2011 as the Torneo Clausura Metropolitana) are both part of the Liga Metropolitana system. The 2013 Copa del Rookie and the Liga Infantil were also connected to the Liga Metropolitana. The Ladies Cup was a women's competition that was held from 2011 and 2013. Since 2014 there has been a Damas (women's) tournament as part of the Torneo Apertura. Numerous other men's tournaments have also been contested over the years, dating back to 1998. Champions CAMPEONES Y SUB-CAMPEONES - Histórico 2016 ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: Club Andino Usuhaia *Seniors: ACEMHH ATA *Rookies: ACEMHH Akiles *Damas (women's): MDQ Damas *Sub 14: ACEMHH *Sub 12: ACEMHH FACU *Sub 10: ACEMHH Tommy 2015 ;Torneo Clausura *Masters: Club Andino Usuhaia *Seniors: ACEMHH Yogas *Rookies: ACEMHH Hunters *Damas (women's): MDQ Damas ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: ACEMHH Cambas *Seniors: WCHH Beta *Rookies: ACEMHH Ashbies *Damas (women's): ACEMHH Ninas *Sub-12: ACEMHH Rusos 2014 *Ladies Cup: ACEMHH LUC ;Torneo Clausura *Masters: ACEMHH UNO *Seniors: CAHHL Draco *Rookies: ACEMHH Bluehawks *Damas (women's): ACEMHH Bobcats *Sub-18: WCHH *Sub-16: CAHHL *Sub-14: CAHHL *Sub-12: ACEMHH Celeste ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: ACEMHH Naranja *Seniors: Winter Gamma *Rookies: Winter Delta *Damas (women's): ACEMHH *Sub-14: WCHH *Sub-12: ACEMHH B 2013 *Copa del Rookie: WCHH *Ladies Cup: Lugano *Liga Infantil Cat. Sub-12: WCHH ;Torneo Clausura *Masters: ACEMHH Negro *Seniors: ACEMHH Verde *Rookies: Draco Calamardos ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: ACEMHH Naranja *Seniors: ACEMHH Verde *Rookies: Winter C 2012 *Ladies Cup: ACEMHH ;Torneo Clausura *Masters: Winter A *Seniors: ACEMHH Verde *Rookies: ACEMHH Verde ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: ACEMHH Negro *Seniors: Winter B *Rookies: Winter C 2011 *Ladies Cup: WCHH ;Torneo Clausura *Masters: Winter A *Seniors: Winter B *Rookies: ACEMHH FOX ;Torneo Apertura *Masters: Winter A *Seniors: Bulls 2010 *Campeonato Nivelacion B/C: Alpina Skate ;Seven Cup *Masters: Chamaco *Seniors: Santos ;Torneo Clausura *C Division: Alpina 2 *B Division: Big Chickens ;Campeonato Preliminar *C Division: Alpina 2 ;Tornedo Apertura *C Division: Silver Wolf *B Division: ACEMHH *A Division: Snipers 2009 *Campeonato Integracion B+A: Winter A ;Torneo Clausura *C Division: Winter D *B Division: Winter A ;Torneo Apertura *B Division: ACEMHH *A Division: CAT 2008 *Campeonato Nivelacion: Ice Planet Avellaneda ;Torneo Clausura *B Division: Winter A *A Division: Yogas ;Torneo Apertura *B Division: Ice Planet Avellaneda *A Division: CAT 2007 *Torneo Abierto: Fire Magios *Torneo Categoria B: Ice Planet Negro 2006 *Copa Planeta: ? *Campeonato Nivelacion: ? 2005 *Torneo Categoria B: ? *Torneo Apertura A: Dantes 2004 ;Torneo Clausura *A Division: Dantes *B Division: Fire Comets ;Torneo Apertura *B Division: Fire Comets 2003 *Torneo Categoria B: ? 2002 *Torneo Abierto: ? *Torneo Categoria B: ? 2001 *Torneo Clausura: ? *Campeonato Abierto: Tatuses *Torneo Categoria B: ? 2000 *Torneo Clausura (A, B): ? *Torneo Apertura: A - unknown, B - Santos 1999 *Torneo Clausura (A): ? *Copa Patin Vision Cat. B: ? *Torneo Apertura (A, B): ? 1998 *Campeonato Abierto: ? References Category:Tournaments